ketika siwon bertasbih
by xera-chan
Summary: haduuh...saya orang baru di sini, jadi masih payah bikin summary  mian...gaptek banget *pundung di pojokan


Ketika Siwon bertasbih by choi soo yesung245

Fan fiction

Plays screenplays

Rated: K, Indonesian ,horror + humor

Disclaimer:

Semua member suju bukan punya saya, jadi jangan menganggap mereka punya saya, tapi fict ini 100% punya saya, hasil imajinasi tingkat tinggi saya*plakk

Rated: K

Warning:

Fanfict tingkat gaje, di mohon dengan sangat menyiapkan mental readers untuk membaca fanfict yg garing dan jayusnya minta maaf ini

Summary:

Semua member suju tengah bingung dengan kejadian aneh yang akhir-akhir ini menimpa mereka, mulai dari sungmin yang kehilangan boneka bunny pinknya, ryeowook yang kehilangan celemek kesayangannya, dan siwon yang sering melihat gadis berbaju putih yang setiap malam mondar-mandir di kamar mandi.

Ah, author banyak cingcong… baca aja langsung ya readers^^

Pagi-pagi dorm suju sudah di ributkan dengan tangisan eunhyuk, namja enerjik itu tengah mengobrak-abrik kasurnya dengan kasar.

"kenapa sih?, pagi-pagi udah berisik", ujar kyuhyun sambil melongok ke kamar EunHae yang sekarang udah penuh dengan para hyungnya.

"i-pod miliknya hilang" saut hangeng, yang ikut membantu mencari barang yang di maksud.

"memangnya kau taroh di mana?"Tanya yesung sambil sambil membuka buku-buku milik donghae ^oppa…nggak mungkin nyukkie oppa naroh iPod nya di situ?^

"huaa…hae, gimana donk", eunhyuk tambah menangis kejer sambil memeluk donghae yang nggak tau mau gimana lagi.

"bukan kamu yang menyembunyikan iPod nya kan, kyu?"heechul menoleh ke kyuhyun yang dari tadi Cuma ngeliatin hyung nya nyari benda yang nyusahin itu.

"nggak, aku lagi nggak mood untuk ngisengin hyung"kata kyuhyun.

masih menatap kyuhyun curiga, siapa lagi member paling suka ngisengin selain kyuhyun si evil maknae.

"sudah,sudah…,hyung jangan mencurigai kyuhyun dulu, siapa tau memang bukan dia, lagipula kita nggak bol-"

"ya sudah, ayo kita ke ruang tengah, kita bicarakan semuanya", leeteuk menyela ucapan siwon, sebelum mereka ketiduran gara-gara ngederin ceramah keagamaannya yang nggak selese-selese sampai malem.

Jadilah semua member suju mengadakan rapat dadakan, rapatpun di pimpin oleh leeteuk yang memang sebagai umma-nya super junior. Mereka pun mulai mendaftar semua kejadian-kejadian yang tertimpa para dongsaengnya.

"aku kehilangan boneka bunny pink ku", sungmin menangis sesenggukan sambil memeluk bantal sofa.

"aku kehilangan celemek biru ku"kali ini wookie ikut-ikutann menangis

"iPod ku hilang…"kata eunhyuk lemah.

"saat malam-malam aku sering mendengar langkah kaki orang ke kamar mandi, saat ku lihat,ada gadis yang memakai baju putih dan berambut panjang tapi nggak panjang-panjang banget"celetuk siwon tiba-tiba, dan spontan membuat para hyung dan dongsaengnya yang lagi adem ayem kaget setengah pingsan, yesung yang lagi menenangkan wookie langsung ngumpet di punggung dongsaengnya itu, donghae yang lagi mengelus-elus punggung eunhyuk langsung menarik-narik baju belakang eunhyuk, shindong yang lagi asyik makan kripik, kripiknya langsung abis seketika, heebum yang lagi jilat-jilatin kakinya malah jilat-jilatin kaki majikannya yang kebetulan ada di sampingnya.

"aku juga kadang-kadang mendengar suara orang lagi makan kripik pas malem-malem, aku kira itu shindong hyung" celetuk kibum.

"itu memang aku", shindong langsung nyengir. Semua pun bernapas lega, seenggaknya makanan kita nggak abis gara-gara hantu itu.

"tapi…, kenapa hantu mau nyuri boneka, celemek sama iPod", sekarang kangin yang angkat bicara, dia benar-benar kesal.

"hyung, hyung nggak make daster putih pas malem-malem kan?" yesung menatap heechul curiga sambil tersenyum aneh.

"heh, aku ini memang Cinderella, tapi nggak ampe make daster, apa itu…pas malem-malem", elaknya sambil menempeleng kepala yesung.

"hyung…"sungmin menarik ujung kaos leeteuk

"wae?"

"kyuhyun ke mana?"

Karena sungmin di situ ngomongnya nggak bisik-bisik, jadi semua member mendengar pertanyaan sungmin yang bingung karena kyuhyun nggak ada di tempat.

"HUAAAAAA…"tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan histeris kyuhyun dari kamarnya, semua member pun langsung lari ngibrit ke kamar tersangka (?).

"yesung hyung, hyung nggak ngumpetin PSP ku kan?"tanyanya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"heh, enak aja kau asal nuduh!" elak yesung.

"sudah,sudah…ayo kita lanjutin rapat kita" ujar leeteuk menengahi para dongsaengnya.

Mereka pun meneruskan rapat lagi dan sesuai kesepakatan, setiap malam ada 2 orang yang akan jaga malam alias ngeronda untuk mengungkapkan misteri di balik semuanya ^cieee…semangat oppadeul ku^

"kyu…,aku ngeri kita bakal ngalamin kejadian kayak siwon hyung",ujar sungmin dengan mata , readers benar, kyumin couple lah yang dapet giliran pertama untuk ngeronda malam ini, dan mumpung libur seminggu mereka yang masih ada 4 hari lagi, jadi nggak masalah buat para member suju jika mereka mau begadang. Kyumin couple pun berjaga di ruang tengah, sungmin yang duduk disofa sambil meluk boneka bunny pinknya dan kyuhyun yang tiduran di samping namja manis yang nggak lupa kepalanya numpang di paha namja itu.

"tenang aja hyung, di jaman modern begini nggak ada yang namanya, apalah itu hantu"jawab kyuhyun yang ayik baca komik death note nya, ya, komik adalah pelariannya gara-gara PSP tersayangnya ilang entah ke mana, apakah psp itu lagi main di game center(?),ato lagi jalan-jalan nggak tau ke mana.

"kyu, jangan sibuk sendiri donk", sungmin dengan betenya menarik komik death note dongsaengnya dan langsung ngumpetin komik itu di bawah bantal sofa lainnya.

"iya,iya Minnie…, aku tidur aja ya", kyuhyun pasrah aja komiknya di apain kek sama hyungnya asal bukan psp en gadget yang bisa buat game.

"ah, kyu curang ah, masa' yang nemenin aku Cuma tv doang" sungmin yang udah bête abis plus takut juga mulai menitikkan air mata, ia menggeser kasar kepala kyuhyun yang nangkring di pahanya.

"minnie chagi, jangan nangis ya, aku pasti nemenin kamu kok", kyuhyun yang takut hyungnya itu bakal nangis meraung-raung *author lebaynya kumat ^yg lebay kan sungmin hyung^ *plaakk, langsung memeluk hyungnya.

Sungmin pun langsung luluh dan mereka berdua pun terlelap dalam dorama jepang yang ngebuat sungmin nangis, ampe-ampe sang evil maknae pun ikut mengharu biru , tanpa di sadari mereka ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka dari jauh sambil mengembik pelan, kyu oppa:mengembik itu kambing thor ,author: iya,ya…wah aku ketularan babo nya yeppa *di tendang ke black hole…,forget it.

Sepasang mata mengikik pelan dari balik kantong doraemon *author mulai gila, maksudnya dari balik persembunyiannya *jangan tanya author di mana tempat persembunyiannya karena author sendiri juga nggak tau.

Ctek.

"kyu…, gimana nih?, kok mati lampu tiba-tiba",sungmin yang kaget karena tiba-tiba mati lampu, langsung memeluk kyuhyun yang ada di sampingnya.

"argh, kenapa harus mati lampu sih?, tenang hyung…, aku di sini kok", gerutu kyuhyun sambil menenangkan hyungnya yang udah nangis nggak karuan. Sungmin yang udah meringkuk di dekat kyuhyun nggak mau buka matanya, takut ada bu de kunti yang nongol begitu lah kira-ira yang sedang di pikirkan namja itu. Sedangkan kyuhyun terus-terusan ngomel nggak jelas dari ngejek PLN yang nggak tau bersalah ato nggak ampe ke (nama ktua sm.

"kyu…"

"ya, kenapa hyung?", kyuhyun menghentikan gerutuannya.

"jangan berhenti ngomong ya, terserah kamu mau ngomel, mau nyanyi kek, yang penting jangan berhenti ngomong sebelum lampunya nyala lagi"

"hah? Memangnya kenapa?"Tanya kyuhyun heran

"aku takut kalo sunyi"

Tiba-tiba seringai evil kyu terukir di wajahnya, tentu aja sungmin nggak ngeliat seringai evil berbulu PSP (lho?), wong lagi gelap.

"hyung, aku mau ambil lilin ya?, biar nggak terlalu gelap, hyung tunggu di sini aja


End file.
